The proposed work involves the study of Knowledge Transfer or research utilization activities in the social sciences with special emphasis on mental health services. The object is to help improve knowledge transfer activities among practitioners, researchers, and administrators. There are three major products which will be developed to help achieve this objective: (1) a monograph-length report discussing KT in the social sciences and especially the mental health services area; (2) a primer for Enhancing Knowledge Transfer in Mental Health Services; and (3) a training program in knowledge transfer techniques for practitioners, researchers, and administrators in the mental health services area. These products will be developed through (1) a review and synthesis of a broad range of literature; (2) ideas and concerns resulting from small conferences; (3) site visits and interviews at leading organizations; and (4) a survey of representative practitioners, researchers, and administrators in the mental health services area and other selected contexts. Formative and summative evaluation of the products will be undertaken.